Five Nights At Who?
by The-Life-OF-A-Fan
Summary: What Happens When The Ninja Spend 5 Nights At Freddy's? Near Death, Hilarity, Horror, and More.
1. I Remember These Guys!

My second story! here we go!

Notes:

This takes place BETWEEN the final battle and rebooted EP.1. While everything was being rebuilt.

Don't own FNaF or Ninjago.

**I Remember these Guys!**

_**In which The Ninja get a job.**_

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day In "New" Ninjago City. Well, it will be. New Ninjago City is still in development, and the Ninja need Jobs. The only Problem is that they can't get one. It's not that they're not fit for jobs; it's that there are none. No one who was already working is unemployed; they're all rebuilding the city. But if you had no real job, (the Ninja) you won't get one. All places that want or need jobs are under reconstruction.<p>

The only place that's NOT under reconstruction is a place that Jay found in the newspaper this morning.

"Hey guys! Look! A job hiring!" He said.

"Really? Where?" asked Cole.

"Look!" Jay showed his fellow ninja the Ad.

Zane read it aloud:

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Is in Need of security guard. Need some Multi-tasking skills. Hours are 12-6 AM. 120$ per 5 day week. Call 1800-FAZ-BEAR or Go to:

**329 Bite drive **

**Ninjago City, Ninjago**

**01987**"

"Interesting!" Kai commented sarcastically. "A night guard job. Soooo exciting!"

"It's the only thing we can get, Kai. Do you have a better suggestion?"

"Yes, Cole, I do! Stay home and do nothing! Am I the only one who ENJOYS having a break?"

"Kai, if you would not like to, no one is making you come with us." Zane said.

"Trying to guilt me, Zane?"

"All I am saying is that—"

"Whatever! I'll go! Happy?"

Zane was confused by Kai's outburst, but Cole smirked.

"Alright then! What's the number again, Zane?" Nya asked.

"Nya, we don't have phones on the bounty." Jay tells her.

"Not MY fault, Jay was supposed to fix it."

Jay blushed.

"I've been busy." He says as an excuse.

"Yea, too busy making out with Nya all day." Kai smirked.

Now they both blushed and looked at each other.

"Well… Uh…"

"Listen guys, forget it, we have a job to apply for." Cole says.

"RIGHT!" Jay says quickly. "Let's go! Bye Nya!"

Nya rolls her eyes. "Bye Jay. Bye everyone."

Zane, Jay, Kai, and Cole said bye and left.

They later arrive at the pizzeria.

When Jay walks in, he felt Nostalgic.

"Hey! I remember this place," He told the others, "On my 6th, 9th, and 10th birthday, my parents took me to this place!"

"I thought you grew up in a poor family." Kai said.

"Kai, have you ever heard the expression "Throwing money away?"

Kai Nods.

"Well, people literally throw money away. On those birthdays, my parents saved up money to go here."

"Yea, Interesting Jay. Let's get our jobs already." Cole said.

"Wait! What happened?" Jay asked.

"Whaaaaat?" Cole asked.

"Foxy the Pirate Fox! He's put out of order! What hap-"

"JAY! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Cole yelled.

Meanwhile, Zane was talking to the manager.

"Pardon my friends, but we would like a job as a night guard. Is there a résumé that we need to-?"

"NO! YOU'RE HIRED!" he said.

"Really?" Zane Questioned.

"Yes! Here!" the manager handed him the restaurant keys. "Show up at eleven, and get to the security office. Down the hall, to the left." He says as he points to the west hall.

"Thank you sir." Zane tells him.

"Yea, good luck, See you at eleven!"

Zane walked back to the others.

Kai and Cole were yelling at each other. Jay was watching the animatronics, singing some of the songs.

"Friends! We got the Job!" He told them.

Jay turned around, and Kai and Cole stopped choking each other.

"That's it? No résumé or anything?" Jay asked.

"I was wondering the same thing. We just have to be here at eleven PM."

"Cool." Kai said, and they left.

* * *

><p>Nothing special... Yet...<p>

How did I do?

(there is a box Down there, type your opinion and press that fancy button labeled "Post review as _")


	2. Click-Click!

Chapter 2, the first night.

Don't Own FNaF Or Ninjago.

**Click-Click!**

_**In Which The Ninja Have their 1st Night.**_

* * *

><p>It was finally 11 PM. The ninja showed up right before closing.<p>

The manager saw them, and was about to greet them, when the clock read 11:58.

"OKAY! GOOD LUCK EVERYONE! BYE!" He ran out the door and locked it.

"Okay…" Cole said.

"Come on everyone, let's get to the office." Zane said.

They all walked to the office, and got situated just as 12 am came.

"Okay, first shift! Awes-" Jay was cut off by a phone ringing.

"Hello? Hello Hello? I wanted to record a message for you…"

Jay played around with the doors and lights, to see what they were for.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a Magical place for Kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life," The phone said. "Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises has been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced..."

"Wait… WHAT?" Kai asked.

"Now that might sound bad, I know-"

"YEA!" Kai exclaimed.

"The animatronic characters do get a bit Quirky at night…"

"QUIRKY?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN QUIRKY?" Kai asked. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?"

"The Characters do tend to wander a bit…"

"WANDER?" Kai yells.

Jay grabs a tablet and looks at it. He sees Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. He talks as if they hear him.

"Hey guys, how are things lately?" Jay asked the animatronics.

"IM GOING TO DIE!" Kai says.

"But then there was the bite of 87'."

"What bite?" Zane asks.

"Yea. It's amazing that the human body can survive without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"That's It, I'm with Kai on this one. I'm scared." Cole said.

"Now concerning your safety, the only REAL risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any-"

"Getting my frontal lobe bitten off?" Jay jokes. Kai get even more scared.

"They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton, without its costume on."

"Zaaaaane." Jay jokes, poking Zane in the side.

"They'll probably try to… Forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Umm… now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death. "

"YEAH! I CAN IMAGINE!" Jay says, Now scared.

"The only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again is your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." The phone concludes.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Cole Yells.

"Uh… GUYS! LOOK!" Jay exclaimed in horror.

The other ninja looked at the backstage camera to see Bonnie staring at them, with tiny pinpricks for eyes.

WHAT TIME IS IT? Kai asked.

"ADVENTURE TI-"

"SHUT UP JAY!"

Jay rolls his eyes. "3 am."

WE'LL NEVER MAKE 3 MORE HOURS OF THIS! Cole exclaims.

"Stop yelling! We'll be fine!" jay said.

"We're dead."

Zane looked like he's solved the life's mysteries.

"So that is why the Manager did not want to give any details…"

"Brilliant observation, Zane, But we are trying to survive here!" Cole said.

Jay Interjected. "Where-Where's Bonnie?"

He turned to the door and checked the light.

Everyone, even Zane, screamed as Bonnie showed up at the door.

Jay SLAMMED the door button.

"WHYYYYY?" Jay Questioned.

He looked at the stage to find Chica Missing, and Freddy Staring at him.

He screamed internally, then checked the right light twice.

He checked the left door light, failing to notice Bonnie's shadow.

He opened the door and checked the light again, seeing Bonnie for the second time.

"AHHHHH!"

He tried to close the door, but he heard a noise he did not expect.

**Click-Click!**

He continued pressing the button.

**Click-Click!**

**Click-Click!**

**Click-Click!**

"WHAT! NONONONONO! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Kai yells.

They all Hugged each other, Scared out of their minds.

"We're so Dead!" Jay yells.

"I Need new underwear..." Cole says.

**Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong!**

They cheered as loud as possible.

"WE. ARE. ALIVE!" Cole says.

"I will never take anything for granted again!" Jay Exclaimed.

"It was a nice victory, and a close call." Zane said.

* * *

><p>Please Do that review thing.<p> 


	3. RUM-DUM-DE-DUM-DUM

The longest chapter so far.

DON'T OWN ANYTHING, KAY? Not even the story, I stole It.

[Just kidding :3]

**RUM-DUM-DE-DUM-DUM...**

_**In which Jay Challenges Nya To come to Freddy's for work. **_

* * *

><p>The Ninja Got to the temporary home at 8 am. Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei stayed up for them to come back. Zane greeted everyone normally. Cole and Kai hugged the nearest pole.<p>

"Hey guys?" Nya asked.

Jay Grabbed Nya and hugged her hard.

Everyone except the four was confused.

"What is this about?" asked Sensei.

"I LOVE. YOU. SO. MUCH." Jay said to Nya.

"Yes, Jay, I am aware." Nya laughed.

"I will NEVER take life for Granted again!"

"What's wrong with you guys?" "Seriously, you act like you were almost killed." Lloyd Joked.

Kai grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"WE WERE ALMOST KILLED!" Kai Screamed.

Nya looked confused.

By burglars? You couldn't fight them off?

"NO, BY KILLER ANIMATROINCS! AND THEY USED TO BE MY BEST FRIENDS! " Jay said.

Nya looked skeptical she Grabbed the Newspaper with the ad.

"This is like Chuck e. Cheese then? The animatronics move at night?"

"A DEMONIC CHUCK E CHEESE! AND YES."

"Jay, I don't even have the technology to make Robots that not only walk around without bumping into tables and chairs, but to also recognize where a human could be."

"Actually, Nya, They see us as metal Endoskeletons, Not humans."

"So? That still is VERY advanced technology, No one has that technology."

"Why would we lie?"

"Because you are embarrassed you got defeated by a group of burglars." She said, smiling.

"Okay, Nya, then come to work with us tomorrow." Jay challenged.

"Uh… us?" Kai Interjected.

"Sorry, Jay. You're the only one going back to… Place." Cole said, Adding "I swear, It's worse that the Dark Island."

"It's a date then," Jay joked. "Let's go."

[That Night, 11:30]

"Hey!" the manager exclaimed when he saw them. "What happened to your friends?"

"They're taking a break. She's helping out today." Jay said, pointing to Nya.

Nya waves to the manager.

"Alright, well, you're shift doesn't start for 25 minutes. Here." The Manager reaches into his pocket and pulls out a coupon.

"Here. A coupon for workers. Free medium pizza, 2 drinks."

Jay grabs it, Grabs Nya's hand, and they run toward the counter.

"A cola, an Orange soda, and a pepperoni pizza."

"14.99, sir." The cashier says.

"Or this!"

Jay hands her the coupon.

"Oh you work here?"

"Night guard." Jay says.

"I'm so sorry. It's amazing you're alive."

Jay nods. Nya looked confused.

"Thanks. This is her first night here."

"OH!" She turns to Nya. "Good uh… Good luck. Here are your sodas."

She hands them the soda. They get seated just in time for the pizza guy to come.

"Here you go." The man gives them the pizza and quickly walks off.

"PIIIIIZZA." Jay says happily.

They eat the pizza as they watch The Fazbear Band Preform. Then they go to the security office.

"This place is tiny." Nya comments.

Tiny it was. Two doors, two lights on the outside, barely enough room to fit a 2ft table, and assorted items on said 2ft table. Forget the animatronics, the room was enough to give a claustrophobic person nightmares.

"Yea… ready to face killer animatronics?"

She raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, sure Jay. Whatever."

12:00 strikes as the place goes dark and the phone rings.

"… I won't talk quite as long time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."

Jay looks at Nya, smiling.

"Whatever. The cameras show nothing." She comments as she points to the camera.

"…Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes more active in the dark though, so hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?

"Power?" Jay looks at the camera and sees in the bottom left corner:

**Power: 87%**

**Power Usage:**** [] []**

While in the top right:

**1:00 AM**

**Night 2**

"GREAT! NOW THERE'S POWER!" he says.

"…So If-if you can't find something-or someone-on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react.

"Funny story about that…" He starts to say.

"Uh… Not that you'd be in any danger of course… I'm not implying that."

"Last Night, you said the opposite, phone guy." Jay said, confused. "Maybe he's trying to make me feel better. It's not working."

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time."

"Foxy! My favorite animatronic!" Jay says.

He checks Cam 1C only to find foxy staring him down. He quickly changes to cam 2B to see Bonnie stare him in the face.

"Aha! Look!" Jay gives Nya the camera.

"Well, I can't see anything, the camera's showing static."

"Then that means…"

Jay used the left door light to see Bonnie staring at him. Jay yelled at such a high pitch that dogs would have trouble hearing him, and slammed the door closed. He checked the cameras to makes sure Foxy was in his place.

**2:00 AM**

**Power: 58%**

**Power Usage: ****[] [] ****[]**

"Now do you believe me, Nya?"

"Ye-Yea… Sure…" Nya said, obviously nervous. "Can we go home now? This place scares me."

"Nya, if we could leave, the others and I would have been home early yesterday. We're stuck here."

He checks the right door light to find Chica. He quickly closed the door, whimpered, and checked the left door. Bonnie had finally left, so Jay opened the left door.

When Jay Checked Cam 1C again, He found the curtains opened with no foxy present. He checked the left hall to see foxy RUNNING down the hall, so he shuts the door fast as possible.

**BANG BANG BANG!**

That took a sharp amount of power.

**5:00 AM**

**Power: 8%**

**Power Usage: ****[] [] ****[] ****[]**

"8 percent? EIGHT PERCENT?" Jay yells.

Nya wouldn't say anything. She was too scared.

**7%**

**5%**

**4%**

**3%**

**2%**

**1%**

"Nonononono!" Jay checked the light to see if Chica was still at the door, thinking he could open the door. That was a mistake. As the power reached **0%,** everything went dark.

The sound of the building must have scared the two, as they jumped up and hugged each other.

"Nya?"

"Yes, Jay?"

"Sorry for bringing you here."

"Sorry for not believing you."

_**RUM-DUM-DE-DUM-DUM, DUM-DE-DUM-DE-DUM…**_

"It's funny." Jay smiled.

"THAT?" Nya pointed to Freddy.

"No, it's that we've won against Living Skeletons, Humanoid Snakes, and Reanimated Stone Warriors, yet we're dying at the hands of an Animatronic Bear."

"Life is just strange like that." Nya Commented.

_**DUM-DUM-DUM, DUM-DUM!**_

Everything went dark.

"Goodbye, Nya."

"Bye, Jay."

They closed their eyes and expected the worst.

It never came.

_**DING-DONG, DING-DONG! DING-DONG, DING-DONG!**_

Jay sighed of relief.

Nya cheered.

"WE. ARE. ALIVE!" Jay Yelled.

"Let's get out of this place." Nya said. "PLEASE."

"Yeah, we should."

[Back at the temporary home, 9 am]

Jay and Nya got back home just when the ninja got up.

"Hey Guys," Jay Greets.

"Oh… Hey Guys!" Kai says. He sounded surprised, but didn't say.

Cole did. "You guys are alive?!"

"Yea!"

"How?"

"Cuz' I'm an awesome Multitasker."

"Don't be a liar, Jay. The reality is that we almost died." Nya told them.

Jay frowned. "Yea… We did. There's Power, ya know."

Kai Suddenly looked kind of guilty.

"See uh… I noticed a power system last night, but I was too scared to say anything."

"KAI!" They all yelled simultaneously.

"I was scared!"

* * *

><p>So Yea. Chapter 3. Good? Bad? Alright? Wouldn't touch it with a 39-and-a-half foot pole? Tell me!<p> 


	4. WHAT IS THAT?

Hey Guys! Sorry For a LOOOOOOOONNNGGGGG time of not posting, but a combination of Sickness, Writer's block, and pure lazyness Stopped me.

Also I JUST beat 10/20 mode in FNAF 2! A.K.A. Golden Freddy Mode! So... Many... Jumpscares...

Some answers to your questions/ comments:

**Anonymous + Anonymoux + TheHappyTyranid:**

Here you go!

**DragonGirl129 + Randomness Girl + Lady Psychopath + HailsStorm + Guest #1 ( Regarding Kai):**

Thanks!

**Romeo Blue + Guest #2 (Regarding powers):**

They can, But are to scared to do so.

**some Ninjago fan:**

That was the joke. it was so high pitched, Dogs couldn't hear it, so obviously humans couldn't either.

**Camie:**

well then.

Zane x Pixar ( Did you mean Pixal?):

**Got me there. I didn't think of that.**

ALSO:

Please vote in mah poll. I can't continue till you do.

ANYWAY! time for the story.

* * *

><p>The Ninja Had it decided. They would take a camera to the pizzeria in order to get the place shut down. Zane stayed at the home to House-sit, while Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, and Misako went to report the incident.<p>

When they finally got to Freddy's, they acted perfectly normal when staff came by, to not alert anyone.

Well, Jay, Cole, Nya and Lloyd were calm. Not Kai.

"We are normal!" Kai would say when ANYONE walked by. Jay could walk past him, and he would say the same thing.

Overall, they only got some weird looks. There was one man, a purple man in a suit like the ninja's, but without the mask. He was holding a golden Freddy suit in his hand, and Told Kai "I am normal too!" and left.

When the time finally got to 12 am, Jay was surprised to find bonnie in the backstage already.

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long." The phone said.

"Yea… I would assume." Cole said.

"I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."

"Sure its n-n-not," was kai's only answer. "And maybe my name is bob."

"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

"What, Freddy finally gets his lazy butt off stage?" Jay asked sarcastically.

That's why he screamed when he checked the cameras to find an empty show stage.

"If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, Uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead."

"We'll be sure to try… All of us…" Nya commented.

"Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

"Wow, Really? WHAT HELP DID THIS CALL PROVIDE US WITH?" Lloyd yelled. "By the way, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?"

"That's what we're here to find out…"

Then Jay realized they were being flanked. Freddy was in the east hall, Chica in the east hall corner, Bonnie in the east hall corner and…

FOXY IN THE HALL, RUNNING TOWARD THEM?

"SHUT THE DOORS!" Jay screamed.

The Ninja didn't argue.

Jay sighed of relief and checked the Cam 4A to find Freddy gone, And to find The "**EATING TIME" "PARTY TIME" **and "**FUN TIME"** posters replaced with a crude drawing of a crying child.

All of a sudden, Jay put down the camera, and The Ninja saw a Tall figure in the office. Kai would describe it as "Your Nightmare's Nightmares, Like Saw and Slender Had a Kid." It was a Puppet, with completely black, angry eyes, except for tiny white dots. From each eye came thick purple lines that go from the eyes to the Mouth, Resembling teeth. The mouth was a smiling face with the mouth open, but no teeth or tongue.

It lunged at them. They heard an animatronic scream and a demonic voice Saying "ITS ME" before it all went black.

* * *

><p>See what I did there? Also, for give me for the Cliiffhanger, but they are awesome supsence tools.<p>

Please Post a poll and vote in my review!

Wait...


	5. What? What happened?

Hey, Another chapter!** Bold is thoughts**, Underlining is writing. Text is text.

Also, no OCs. I want to be different from other Fanfic authers by not including OCs.

Or IDK. Maybe in the future I'll look back on this and laugh.

_MOAR Answers!_

**Yami the outcast:**

The marionette has always been here.

As for the new FNAF gang thing,

Look and see...

**TheHappyTyrand:**

THat's the thing: Everyone asks "Oh,

why doesn't Mike bring a weapon?"

Obviously, Mike would get in EXTREME

Legal trouble for that, and I don't

think I can have the ninja.

**Repeating Death:**

The Marionette. Also, the fact that

someone who hates FNAF is reading this

fic makes me feel special.

**Diamondshine100:**

Well, thank you! I decided that I'm

not gonna put an OC in any of my

fics, sorry.

**Michel:**

Okay then.

* * *

><p>Jay woke up in the supply closet at 3AM. He was going to question the location, but he was too amazed that he was alive. What about the Freddy suit? The discomfort, death, and dismemberment? Was the Phone Guy lying?<p>

Jay disregarded it and looked for the exit.

But Jay stopped. What about the others? Were they alive? Jay decided he would get help, and then come back for his friends; but when he opened the door, he saw what he would have never expected.

A purple, Fuzzy hand.

A million thoughts rushed through Jay's mind.

_**What? Did I see that right? Are my hands and arms… purple? IS the Phone Guy right? Wait… Isn't Freddy Brown? The only purple one is… Bonnie…**_

"Oh… No..." Was all Jay could say, as he realized that the Phone Guy was right; there just weren't enough Freddy suits.

Jay Guessed who would be in what suit.

Nya = Chica, because they are both Female.

Kai = Foxy, because both are aggressive. Plus, the colors match.

Cole = Freddy, because they're both the leader.

Me = Bonnie, Because of color?

Lloyd = ?, But it might be that rumor one…

Jay had heard Rumors of a gold version of Freddy, but wasn't sure it was actually an animatronic.

He was about to try to remember the name when he heard loud noises from the kitchen. He decided to investigate. What he found was Chica, holding a dull knife.

"You, Animatronic, STAY BACK!" Chica Screamed.

Jay tried hard not to laugh.

"You are an animatronic too… Chica." Jay said, smiling.

"Chica? I'm Nya, not some robot! Where are my Friends?!"

"Okay then, Nya, Check your hands."

"What are you talking abo—AHH!" Nya screamed and dropped the knife, looking at her hands.

"I'm Jay walker. Also, Bonnie."

"So we've all been…"

Jay nodded when he heard a scream for help. The "Help" sounded like a pirate saying it.

"The Fox?" Nya asked.

"Foxy, who I'm guessing is Kai." Jay said.

When they got to pirate's cove, they found foxy – or, kai – Backed against a wall.

"AHH! Bunny! Chicken-duck THING!" He yelled.

Ahh. Scared fox! Ahhhhhhh."

"Fox? What are you…?" Kai stood there speechless when he saw his hook-hand.

"Whaaaaa?"

"Pretty much," Nya said, "now let's go check on Cole—or, Freddy.

When Cole woke up, they had told him everything of what happened—not before he screamed, of course – but as soon as he was done, 6am rolled around and kids streamed into the pizzeria.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was not fun." Freddy said, pulling a lollypop out of his fur.<p>

"No, not at all. I swear I would have lost an arm if you didn't take that kid off." Bonnie comments, shaking his right arm.

"What do we do now?" asked Chica.

"A guard should be coming in soon."

"What does that have to do with anything, Jay?" Chica asked.

"It's not like we're going to go kill him." Freddy tells the others.

"Yes you are…" A new voice told them.

They turned around to find the puppet figure again for a split second, until everything went black.

* * *

><p>When they woke up, they were in the back room. They saw a Freddy suit with eyes and teeth sticking out. It took a second for them to realize that they stuffed the guy in the suit. <em>They<em> did that.

"Thank you." They turned around to see the puppet figure.

"The Old souls were getting rusty, so I needed to find new ones. Thank Goodness you came in a group!" He smirked.

Bonnie opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out.

"Well, I have to go! See you!" The puppet disappeared.

Bonnie could speak again.

"Was that… the thing that kills us?"

"I… I think so." Freddy admitted.

"That's... Not good."


	6. Chapter 5 and a half?

Okay, **Yami the Outcast** pointed out that I forgot about Lloyd. I'd like to thank you, I totally was gonna intro him last chapter but forgot x.x!

Enjoy a second chapter, just cuz. It's not really CH 6, more like 5.5...

* * *

><p>Lloyd woke up in the kitchen of the pizzeria. He was confused of how he survived. He, however, wasn't at all confused when he looked at his hands. They were gold.<p>

**Oh, that's how I survived. **Lloyd thought. **I must have activated gold power mode before I died, so I survived.**

He wanted to get up and leave the place, but when he tried to open the door he found himself teleported into the bathroom.

**Teleportation? That's a new one. Never knew I had that.**

That's when he looked at his reflection and found… Golden Freddy. He almost screamed.

**Okay, well, that's fine. Let's uh, find the others. I wonder if I can control this teleportation thing.**

He concentrated, focused on trying to teleport to the others. He did.

Jay stared.

**So it's real… Would that be Lloyd? **Jay asked himself.

"Whoa? Are you guys stuffed in a suit too?" Golden Freddy asked.

"Who's asking?" Freddy asked.

"Lloyd." Golden Freddy replied.

"Cole." Freddy said. "The Bunny is Jay, the Chicken/Duck is Nya, and Kai is the fox resting in the cove."

"Oh. So how do we get out?"

"We're trying to find out now."

"I can help..." A purple man behind them said.

They turned around to face him.

"We have a common enemy…"

He explained to them the plan and they agreed to it.

Tomorrow would be a Looooong day…

* * *

><p>Pls Rvw!<p>

(Review, I ment to say reveiw.)


End file.
